Unbound
by Knuckleheadmcgoo
Summary: "In the stillness of my mind, I saw myself as I am-Unbound." Madara in a last attempt to change the world creates two last warriors. Both born of the descendants of the Sage, they will usher in a new world order. By their will, or by the magnitude of their existence, the world will change. Eventual godlike Naruto and Sasuke. Greyish Naruto. Non-Uzumaki Naruto. (I don't own Naruto)
1. Chapter 1

**Unknown Location**

The world for him is nothing but darkness, yet nothing escapes him. In his life, all he had known was the glory of battle, the thrill of the fight. Now, there is nothing. Yet nothingness is surprisingly not empty. His power invites, and beckons, not the power he once wielded, but true power. The power of knowledge, the power of planning. It seemingly invites challenge, opposition, yet nothing can fight the truth. Truth, impossibly hard to find and impossibly simple. The truth of all truths is that one is nothing until they become something. Power does not make you something, power is natural, it is gained through taking and living, even death grants power. No, to become something you must transcend the laws of nature.

He can no longer be called death incarnate, the true heir to Indra. He is no longer Uchiha, no longer the strongest man alive. Yet a god he remains. His knowledge of truth beckons all the world to answer to him. The trees, the sands, the graves, the waves, the winds. They all whisper to one man. The Second Sage, The Omniscient One. Madara.

"Zetsu"

"Master"

"I hear their souls screaming in betrayal. It is done."

"Do you wish for them now?" a crooked smile splits the darkness, displaying razor sharp teeth on an otherwise nondescript face.

"Hn. As it was commanded to you, unseen, unharmed."

"Of course, master." The smile disappears, along with the impossibly black figure that it accompanied. A deep breath is taken and released, the sound mixing in the darkness.

"Indra, Asura. Your feeble attempts to hold onto this world will end. The natural order will be restored, and war will be born again. War? No, a new slaughter will begin, a purge of all that is wrong, all that is weak. Omniscience will meet omnipotence, and the wise will prevail!"

 **Konoha**

A mess of blonde hair sits atop the downtrodden face of one Namikaze Minato. He sits staring at his hands in his office. The hands that single handedly destroyed an army, the hands that got him his position within the village. The hands that tangled with the Kyubi. The hands that despite all their speed, could not stop his predecessor from sacrificing his life to seal the beast at the cost of his life. Adding onto his resume now, was ordering a 16-year-old child to slaughter his entire clan for the betterment of the village. He signed the official decree of making Uchiha Itachi a missing ninja. With these hands, he condemned the boy to a life of everlasting suffering. So how was he, with these blood-soaked hands, supposed to go home and hug his wife? Comfort his children?

"And so, there are only two left, two members of the two founding clans of Konoha remain. Both of them carry the genes of both clans. Uchiha Sasuke, born of Senju Mikoto and Uchiha Fugaku. Senju Naruto, born of an unidentified Uchiha female and Senju Arata." This statement coming from a now seated, heavily bandaged elderly man. Despite his bandaged state however, he never ceased to put any room he entered on edge. "Give them to me Minato, let me train them. Their loyalty must be preserved."

"…. Get out Danzo." Barely contained rage and depression dripping on the edge of the Hokage's words.

"Konoha's destruction lay in your hands should it all go wrong, Hokage-sama." The final words spoken always belonged to Danzo, no matter the situation, his ability to finish conversations were unparalleled. Quite the odd specialty, but words are powerful.

Unable to bear staying in the office wear he had committed the greatest sin of his life, the Namikaze left in his signature flash of light.

 **Konoha: Senju Compound**

A seven-year-old sat with his back to the wall behind his bed. "Eyes closed, mind open." He tried the words out on his tongue but they were not his. The words belonged to Senju Arata. There was nothing fresh or new about those words though. (1) Those words were years old at this point, the only words that kept him from forgetting. He can never forget, he must never forget. "I won't forget you, Otou-san, Okaa-san." Had it been a year ago the boy would have cried, but he was seven and a shinobi in training. Shinobi don't cry, or so he was told by his teachers at the Academy. He slid down under his covers, their light blue, nearly grey color being the most colorful and descript thing about his room. Subtle was his style, subtle made him feel safe.

"No amount of hiding can make you invisible before the watchful eye of god." Naruto quickly sprang up in his bed only to be slammed back down by a powerful hand, his vision growing hazy as a black visage held a rag to his face. "You will awaken reborn, or not at all. Sleep knowing this may be your final peace, or sleep knowing that this peace will last forever." The ragged and hoarse voice monologed as Naruto slipped from consciousness, his mind going blank. "Now for the other."

 **Konoha: Uchiha Compound**

Last week his Kaa-chan would be fussing at him to be in bed. Then again a week ago he had a Kaa-chan. A raven hair covered head shook in frustration, the frustration of being helpless. The frustration of wanting to cry for his losses more, the frustration of having his stomach twist and burn in unbridled rage and anger. His feet carried him absent mindedly to bed. Soon he found himself laying in a house that was no longer a home, this wasn't wear his heart was, it is wear his heart was buried. Where love was lost and hatred was born. Where a murderer was raised, and now where he must lay. Uchiha Sasuke crawled into his bed and shut his eyes. "I will grow stronger than you, Itachi."

"The power you seek is not here, let me guide you to the path of truth." The young Uchiha merely nodded, thinking he was already dreaming. Not needing to drug the boy, Zetsu took away the unconscious body of Sasuke to his master, where the future of the world will be sealed.

 **(1 The name Arata means fresh or new, please forgive my terrible pun.**

 **R &R**

 **Ja Ne**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back to another chapter of Unbound! Thank you to those who read the first chapter and have decided to continue this journey with me. I have quite a few plans laid out for this story so please keep that in mind. Additionally, Naruto and Sasuke will eventually be godlike, however, this doesn't mean that they will be more powerful than everyone in the universe. Throughout the story, you all will be able to see that in this story, godlike attributes are related to absoluteness more so than overwhelming dominance. One final note before we begin, Naruto and Sasuke will not be foils in this story. That is all I can say for now but this will become more apparent as we progress! That being said…**

 **Unknown Location**

His eyes strained to see through the darkness. The lack of light made him feel like he was suffocating in the black. His throat was dry. He had never been this thirsty before. Most of all, he was terrified. His body shook in anxiousness, not knowing where he was or how he got there. The last thing his conscious mind could remember was a black…figure for lack of a better term, slamming him down onto his bed before passing out.

"Ho, he didn't die after all. I was beginning to wonder when the boy would awaken." The voice sounded like death. Finding himself free to move he quickly stood up with a speed that was foreign to him. "The other boy has already awoken, I wonder what that could mean." The voice mused aloud, almost…amused?

"W-where…" He didn't recognize the voice that came out of his mouth. It was his, wasn't it? It felt like trying to swallow sand when he spoke, it was painful, but he would bear through it for answers. "W-where am I?" His question came out weaker than he expected it to. His slim form was shaking in fatigue. 'Why am I so tired? I can barely feel my body!'

"You are where you are. It is of no importance. What matters is what your answer to my question is." The voice was ice cold. The words themselves were harmless, however, the tone and power behind them felt like an entire village pressing down on him.

'Who the hell are you to tell me what to do?!' He couldn't muster the strength to give an indignant cry. The words caught in his throat and fell into his stomach like a ton of bricks. 'I can't stop shaking! Who is this guy?'

"I am the one who has the answers to any question you fancy." 'Can he read my mind?! How...this must be a genjutsu! It has to be, why else can't I feel my chakra?' Nothing felt right, his fists found themselves tugging at his pale blonde spikes of hair. The sounds of a great wind flooded his eardrums suddenly. With them, the winds brought voices, not whispers but loud shouting. Screams of horror, pain, suffering, cries of anguish and despair.

"This is the wail of the wind; can you feel it Naruto?" From the darkness, a bare foot stepped forward towards the now screaming and pleading child. "What do you feel boy?"

"PAIN!" The agony permeated shout was the only response Naruto could give. The voices ripped apart at his fragile mind, leaving his brain raw. Thinking only flared a roaring fire within his head, his responses now coming from a place of feeling rather than thought. Light began to penetrate the darkness with a dramatic crawl, revealing another pale foot proceeding towards the boy.

"What is it that you desire most." The light began to slowly crawl up the form of the source of the voice. The bottom of a black cloak shuffling ever so slightly could be seen by a perceptive eye as the figure made steady progress toward Naruto. The voices quelled, the army of sufferers made way for a wave of whispers, thousands of different voices whispering the same thing.

"…power. POWER!" Naruto yelled with all the strength he could muster, reaching down into the depths of his soul to will the words out into the world, determined to flood the world with his ambition.

"Look up at me child." Naruto's gaze slowly focused on the form of the man in front of him. The whispers and voices now nothing but memories in the form of a throbbing migraine. His eyes, barely open took in the truly terrifying visage of what was in front of him. The cloak he wore was pitch black, his bare feet, being nearly white served as a sharp contrast to the outfit. Looking past the grim reaper like man he could make out what appeared to be the man's hair. It too was also snow white, reaching down to the middle of the figure's back. What truly stood out however was the extremely aged and seemingly fragile face that greeted him. He looked to be truly ancient, which contradicted the air of overwhelming power that greeted Naruto. "I will give you what you have asked of me. The only payment I ask in return, is that whatever you do, it is done in remembrance of Uchiha Madara. In other words, failure in whatever you choose is not an option. Power invites opposition, and so you will be opposed. You will not be stopped however. You see where I failed you will not. The descendants of Asura and Indra where meant to unite to end the suffering of the world. But by removing their power from the current hosts and fusing them together, I created what will surely be the key to the future of the planet." Naruto simply stared up at the face of a giant. Entranced by every word spoken, as if these words were the words of his father.

"I digress…Just know that should you lose your way, well. Where's the fun in telling you? This world could use another battle amongst gods." And just like that the man turned away, before fading into darkness. Unable to maintain consciousness any longer Naruto dropped from his knees, to a prone position. The bliss of unconsciousness welcoming him once again. Across from him in the cave, just outside of the reach of the light, Sasuke collapsed in an extremely similar manner.

"Zetsu it is time. I will now perform the sealing. My final orders to you are as follows: One, dispose of my body immediately. Two, you will act out the rest of your days by Obito's side. Three, everything that happened here today will never be spoken of again to anyone. This will live on in their memories only. This is what I; the Second Sage has commanded."

"Of course, master." A plant like creature drawls out in a steady monotone while emerging from the floor beside Madara.

"I have removed Indra's and Asura's soul from within the two. Using my body as a lightning rod, I combined the two souls within me. Making me the equivalent of Hagoromo. Instead of my abilities being split into halves like a bloodline. I will transfer a full half of my essence and chakra into a seal, one for each of them. With this, I will slowly assimilate into these two. My chakra will act as a stimulant in order to speed up the process of awakening the higher forms of the Sharingan. Meaning that instead of them having to live their entire lives for their Rinnegan to activate, it will activate as my chakra mixes in with theirs'. My essence will act as a buffer, since they are both half Uchiha, half Senju, they do not possess the natural spiritual power or physical power to utilize the respective bloodlines to their fullest. My essence/spirit will fill in the gaps for the spiritual deficiency and my chakra, which is now equal in terms of raw power to Hagoromo, will do the same except with their physical chakra. This is the work of a god Zetsu. Be thankful that you are the only one who will ever witness such a feat of greatness. When I finish, take them home." The chakra of the mighty Uchiha Madara flared in its almighty glory for the final time. The cave and surrounding forest shook, the trees bent and the winds howled. For one last time, the Omniscient One left a permanent mark on the world.

" **Otsutsuki Sealing Method: Mind and Body Sacrificing Binding!"**

 **R &R **

**Ja Ne**


End file.
